


I Need A Favor

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr!Would you be interested in a supercorp fake dating au or something similar where, of course, they’re both useless gays?orthe one fake dating au where lena needs help showing up her old frenemy lana lang. lena is of course the ceo of l-corp now, a position lana used to hold when it was lexcorp, but now lana has shown up with a handsome billionaire boyfriend assuming that lena is still single and pitiful. lena, not being one to back down, has other plans when she mentions that she is in fact in a relationship and it's with her best friend kara danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. There were three, yes _three_ , armed bank robberies and she had a huge article due by the end of the day. Once the article was submitted and the thieves were apprehended all Kara wanted to do was snuggle up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and watch bad reality tv.

She was about there too, just hitting play on the newest episode of Jersey Shore when she heard a knock at her door. She was currently binge watching the show, but didn’t tell anyone because it was too embarrassing. She couldn’t help but find humor in it despite how cringy it can be.

She groaned and squinted her eyes to see Lena standing on the other side. She glanced at the clock which read 10:43 PM and thought it odd to see her best friend, unplanned, this late on a Friday night.

She paused her show and slid her way over to the door, letting her fuzzy socks glide along the wooden flooring. She set her cocoa down on the counter before pulling the door open. “Lena, what are you-” she tried, but Lena interrupted her immediately.

“Kara, I need your help.” she paced through the door and set her purse on the kitchen counter, looking more flustered than ever. 

Kara took a step back, closing the door slowly and scrunching her eyebrows together just slightly. “Okay,” she began slowly, trying not to spook Lena but wanting to wrap her head around the situation to gauge just how worried she needed to be. “Are you okay?” she questioned, folding her arms over her chest and approaching her best friend.

Lena ran a hand through her hair and groaned in frustration. “No, I mean yes physically I’m fine.” she slid into one of the seats at the kitchen island and began tapping her fingers on the table, a nervous habit she had adopted from being around Kara so much. “I saw Lana today.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, trying to remember where she had heard the name from. “Lana Lang?” she tried, vaguely recalling Lena mention her once or twice. Kara slid into the seat across from her and placed her hands over Lena’s to calm them. “Like the old CEO of LexCorp?”

Lena stopped fidgeting immediately and raised her eyes to meet her best friend’s soft smile. She took a small breath and returned it before fully explaining, “Yes, Lana Lang. She showed up at my office this morning. Apparently she’s in town for some business inquiries and wanted to meet up. She only stopped in briefly but she was sure to bring some handsome billionaire with her. I guess it’s her boyfriend.” Lena rolled her eyes and Kara was starting to understand.

Lena was never a fan of Lana, and vice versa. From the very little she shared about her to Kara, she was one of Lex’s first loves. When she started coming around, Lex stopped giving her attention because he was so hyper focused on Lana. The pair had always been at odds, always trying to one up the other. Eventually, when Lana became CEO of LexCorp, she constantly rubbed it in Lena’s face. But, now that Lena has the position it seemed like Lana was wanting to rub her relationship in Lena’s face.

“She invited me to dinner with them,” Lena explained and when Kara gave her a hopeful smile Lena only shook her head, “And when she did so she pointed out that I could bring a plus one if I didn’t have a date.”

Kara cringed at the comment, knowing how it probably struck Lena in the moment. It wasn’t that Lena wasn’t girlfriend material, she is actually extremely amazing and Kara is confused as to how no one has picked her up yet. But, she never has time. She hardly even has time to hang out with Kara let alone entertain a relationship. “That’s a low blow.” Kara commented, not really knowing what to say.

“That’s Lana.” Lena deadpanned before tightening her grip on Kara’s hands and continuing slowly. “So I kind of did something stupid.”

Kara just watched Lena carefully, letting one of her eyebrows slowly raise when her best friend didn’t immediately continue. “And that is?” she prompted, growing impatient.

“I may have kind of,” she started, looking everywhere but at Kara, “sort of, told her,” she stretched out her explanation a little longer, Kara growing more impatient with each passing second, “that I was in a relationship.” she concluded, looking to Kara who seemed still slightly confused at the confession. “With you.” she finished, finally biting the bullet.

Kara’s mouth dropped slightly at the final two words, her hands slowly retracting from the grip she had on Lena’s. She blubbered for a moment, reaching her hand up to adjust the glasses which were not present as she cocked her head in thought. She ended up rubbing her hand on the back of her neck instead. So many questions were racing through her brain and Lena seemed to be growing redder in front of her as she awaited a response.

“I’m sorry Kara,” Lena started again, rising from her chair and reaching for her purse, “I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like this, I’ll just go.” she had her purse over her shoulder and was halfway to the door before she felt a gentle tug on her upper arm where Kara’s hand had wrapped around it to stop her.

“Lena, wait.” she spoke quietly. Lena turned slowly to see Kara standing behind her with a soft smile and those beautiful blue eyes boring into her full of understanding. “Of course I’ll do it. I just can’t understand why you would choose me out of all of our friends.” she shrugged, “I mean you could have gone with James, he’s tall and handsome. Or Winn or Brainy, they’re cute, funny and unbelievably smart.” she laughed a little before saying the final name, “Or even Alex. I mean she’s actually gay so she would probably have been able to make this whole thing one hundred percent more believable.”

Lena smiled and shook her head at Kara’s explanation, a feeling of relief washing over her at the agreement. “They don’t know me like you know me, Kara.” she responded simply, but the fact was stated with so much sincerity it nearly made Kara tear up. “If it’s going to be believable I have to pick my closest friend and that’s you.”

Kara’s smile only grew wider as she nodded, she was grateful to be that person in Lena’s life. She has had the pleasure to get to know the woman that so many people have misconceptions about over the passed couple of years. Their shared lunches and movie nights have opened up so many of Lena’s boxes, allowing information to poor out of her like a waterfall. She’s a hard shell to crack but once the dam breaks there’s no stopping her. Kara had to do a lot of prying to get to this point, but every piece of information she has learned about Lena has been seared into her brain. She probably knows the woman better than she knows herself.

“That makes sense.” she finally agreed, letting her hand drop from Lena’s arm. “So when’s dinner?”

\----------

Dinner was planned for Saturday night at 7. That meant that they only had one day to prepare for being fake girlfriends. That thought still made Kara giggle. How could Lena expect to one up Lana’s handsome, billionaire boyfriend with a mediocre reporter who lives in a loft? Of course, Lena knows Kara’s secret, but that’s not exactly something that can just be thrown around for anyone to hear. Plus, the only way she could show him up is if they were having some sort of weight lifting competition which Kara doubts will happen at dinner.

So, she’s stuck trying to figure out how to impress Lana while at the same time being quizzed on everything that has to do with Lena.

That’s how the pair chose to spend their Saturday.

Lena showed up at Kara’s apartment around 10 that morning with coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other. She had mentioned the night before that they should probably prepare so that it would look natural when they showed up that night at Fergie’s, the high end restaurant that Kara had never heard of before last night.

Kara wasn’t sure exactly what that meant, but she didn’t care as long as Lena was bringing breakfast.

She started with easy questions. “What’s my full name?”

“Lena Kieran Luthor,” Kara responded, mouth full of donut. “Cmon Lena, we don’t have to go over the basics.”

Lena nodded, “We do. Birthday?”

“October 24th.” Kara responded easily, earning her a raised brow from Lena. “1993.” she added on after a swallow.

“Eye color?” she questioned, immediately squeezing her eyes shut.

Kara laughed mid-bite of a powdered donut, causing the sugar to fly all over the place, including on Lena’s shirt. Kara covered her mouth immediately to suppress even more laughter. Lena’s eyes were still closed, oblivious to the mess Kara had made so Kara reached forward to wipe the donut powder off of her causing Lena to jump and shoot her eyes open. “Sorry, I made a bit of a-”

“Kara!” Lena scolded, raising a hand to help brush the sugar off of her shirt before she realized where Kara’s hand had landed when she stopped brushing. She was practically cupping Lena’s boob and Lena’s face flushed instantly as Kara pulled away quickly.

“Green.” Kara answered, deciding to cast her gaze at the donut she was holding and pick at the dough, “Your eyes are green, next question.”

Lena cleared her throat and nodded in affirmation, “Good.”

She continued to ask a lot of basic questions after that like hometown, favorite color, graduating year and even shoe size. Kara was beginning to wonder if even Lana would know the answers to some of these questions, but she didn’t mention it. She just continued to get every question correct with ease.

“Okay, now we’re going to move onto some deeper stuff.” Lena warned, looking for Kara’s attention.

Kara was on the last bite of the final donut before she realized that the mood in the room had changed. She quickly disposed of the box and wiped her hands on her pants as she adjusted her position in her seat and used her hands to show Lena she was focused. “Ready.” Lena only rolled her eyes at the finger marks which were left on the older girl’s black leggings from her dirty hands, but chose not to mention it.

“How old was I when the Luthor’s adopted me?” Lena began.

Kara hesitated before answering, not wanting to treat the subject lightly, “Six,” she began, earning an eyebrow raise from Lena which indicated it was okay for her to continue. “But you weren’t really adopted because you share the same father as Lex.”

“And his name is?” she continued.

“Lionel Luthor.” Kara confirmed.

Lena asked more questions pertaining to the family. These ones Kara was better able to understand because Lana was close with the family, close with Lex. Of course, she would know most of this stuff and would probably suspect any long term significant other of Lena’s to know the same.

After another hour or so of questioning they decided to take a break. Kara was already hungry for lunch and going through her past was enough of an emotional burden to make Lena hungry as well. They, of course, ordered big belly burger which Kara flew to pick up as soon as it was ready.

They took their break, eating the burgers and talking about anything other than what was currently on Kara’s mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about one particular aspect of this whole “fake dating” thing and she didn’t quite know how to approach Lena about it. “Lena,” she started after she wiped her hands on a napkin and disposed of it into the bag which became the “trash bag”.

The pair were curled on Kara’s couch, each sitting on either side. The tv was on and some old reruns of “Friends” were playing in the background. Lena had finished her food first as she only ordered one burger and didn’t even eat the whole thing. Kara, on the other hand, ordered four and a large fry to go with it and had just finished. “Yeah?” she questioned, not really paying mind to Kara as she seemed extremely into the episode.

“What about the um,” she stuttered, all confidence leaving her as she realized how stupid the question was. Lena seemed to notice and shifted in her seat to give Kara her attention, prompting her to continue. “What about the physical affection?” she questioned, squinting an eye shut and cocking her head to the side as she slid her hand behind her neck.

Lena laughed a little at the question, seeming just as uncomfortable as Kara. “What about it?”

“Like,” Kara continued, taking a little breath. “I assume I’ll probably have to hold your hand or something like that.”

Lena covered her mouth to hide the smile, she couldn’t help it. Kara was being way too awkward and cute about the whole thing. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

Kara rolled her eyes and began playing with her fingers, “I want to make this believable though. I mean, we have put so much effort into it already and I don’t know Lana, but this seems to mean a lot to you. I just don’t want to mess it up.” she admitted, quieting her voice a little.

Lena scooted forward on the couch a little more so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of Kara who was sitting on one foot with a leg hanging off the couch. She reached for Kara’s hands, wrapping them in her own to stop the habit and bring Kara’s thoughts back to reality. “Hey,” she softened her voice and bowed her head, trying desperately for Kara to meet her gaze, “Look at me.” she commanded and blue eyes snapped to meet green instantly. “You’re not going to mess anything up, Kara.” she explained softly. “All you have to do is be yourself.”

Kara shook her head, “She’s going to know.” she worried, her eyes darting back and forth between Lena’s. “Yeah we’re affectionate, but not in that way.”

Lena visibly cringed when Kara mentioned the absolute platonicness of their relationship to her. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have feelings for the blonde, she has since the day Kara walked into her office with Clark. But, Kara has always been as straight as a board and Lena never wanted to put her in an awkward position by mentioning her feelings. Still, the admission was a punch to the gut.

Kara seemed to notice the flinch and decided to reword her approach, “I guess what I’m saying is I think we should practice some stuff.”

Lena was taken aback by the statement and her brain started moving a million miles a second, “Like what?” she questioned, trying desperately to keep her cool.

“Well, what if we have to like, I don’t know,” Kara paused for a moment but Lena knew exactly what she meant.

“Kiss?” Lena supplied, raising a brow to seem innocently curious while her heart was racing. She knew, of course, that Kara could hear her heart. She could hear how it hadn’t stopped pounding and it was probably deafening to Kryptonian ears. But, she never mentioned it, nonetheless.

“Yeah.” Kara nodded, breaking eye contact with Lena for a moment to let her eyes drop to Lena’s lips before snapping back up again. “Like, what if she asks us to kiss to prove it?”

Lena laughed a little at the question, allowing her heart a little time to calm down from the sudden rush of emotion. “Even if she does, that’s a bit dehumanizing, Kara. We don’t have to do it.”

“Yeah, but,” Kara continued, using her hands to speak as she seemed to get a bit more flustered, “If she does ask and we say no then she would automatically assume we’re lying.”

Lena nodded, “Sure, but I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. You didn’t ask for any of this.” Of course she would give anything to be able to kiss Kara, but it didn’t feel right forcing her to do such a thing.

“No, I know. But I want it to be believable.” she repeated, letting her eyes find Lena’s again. “I think we should practice.” she said with more finality this time.

The confidence in her tone caused Lena’s heart to race a little faster once again. “Okay.” she agreed, unsure of what else to say.

At the sound of consent Kara scooted even closer than they had already been sitting. She reached her hand out to cup Lena’s cheek and Lena immediately leaned into the touch, bringing her hand up to cover Kara’s.

Kara had leaned her face close, their lips meer inches apart and Lena’s eyes were unashamedly locked on Kara’s lips in anticipation. “You’re sure?” Lena questioned one final time, not even bothering to hide her gaze.

“I’m sure.” Kara whispered before hesitantly closing the distance between them. 

The kiss was awkward at first, neither of them really knowing how to go about it. They hadn’t set boundaries on the intensity of the kiss. How long would it last? Were they using tongue? Was Lena supposed to make that noise the second she felt the pressure of Kara’s lips on her own? She wasn’t sure about anything, but Kara seemed to be.

Once they fell into a smoother rhythm, Kara let her tongue slide out to meet Lena’s lower lip. Lena wasn’t expecting it and her resulting gasp allowed Kara’s tongue to move further and slide against Lena’s. At the same time, Kara’s hand that wasn’t on Lena’s face moved to her legs to seperate them from the criss-cross position. Once they were apart Kara moved herself into Lena’s space without separating their lips. Her hand fell to Lena’s side, slightly tugging her body closer before she broke contact. “Is this okay?” she questioned.

Kara didn’t seem to be breathless and Lena cursed her Kryptonian genes for that fact because she was practically panting from the seperation. Kara’s face only moved an inch away from Lena’s to check for consent once again. She was sure they would definitely not be doing any kissing like this at dinner, but she wasn’t about to stop Kara now. “Yes.” she confirmed, not wanting to sound too excited.

Kara seemed to falter slightly, “I just thought, you know, if we keep going maybe it will seem more natural.” she explained, but Lena just wished she would stop talking.

“I agree.” she confirmed, allowing a small smirk to pull at her lips.

The action seemed to spark something in Kara because her lips were back on Lena’s in seconds. Their lips moved much more in sync this time, the novelty of it rubbing off. Kara’s hand slid from Lena’s cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her impossibly closer and eliciting a small moan from Lena’s lips.

Lena was about to be embarrassed at her reaction, but she felt Kara smile into the kiss as a result and she suddenly wasn’t so shy. Her hand landed on Kara’s hip, sliding just under the fabric of her loose shirt. She could feel Kara’s warm skin and allowed her thumb to run across it slowly. She was testing waters, seeing just how far Kara had planned to go.

Kara’s reaction was not one Lena was expecting. Her hand came to meet Lena’s and slid it up a little further so Lena’s hand was on her ribs, brushing just slightly as the bottom of her bra. Kara broke contact and hovered just far enough away from Lena to lock eyes with her. This time Kara seemed to breathe a little heavier and the look in her eyes seemed a little different. She was looking at Lena with an almost hunger-like gaze.

Slowly, she dragged her hand over Lena’s chest and pushed slightly on her sternum. She wasn’t forcing Lena to lay down, but she was asking her to. If Lena did this, things were definitely going to go passed platonic between them and Lena wasn’t sure if that was fair. “Kara,” she breathed out, “Are you-” but Kara’s finger came to cover Lena’s lips before she could continue.

“For practice,” was her explanation, “this is what friends are for, Lena.” Kara whispered, dark blue eyes meeting emerald green. The pure desire in Kara’s eyes is something Lena never thought she would see, but something she dreamed of often.

So Lena nodded and let herself fall back on the couch, her head not quite reaching the arm of the sofa as Kara crawled the length of her body. She settled one arm on the left side of Lena and the other moved to brush Lena’s hair behind her ear as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips.

Lena was only too happy to return it, allowing her hand that was still under Kara’s shirt to slide up and cup Kara’s breast fully. She wasn’t sure if the confidence came from their new position or from Kara’s insistence on practice, but it resulted in a satisfying noise from Kara either way.

They continued their make-out session like that for what felt like hours. Their hands wandered and their lips wandered too. Kara had to be careful not to leave any marks on Lena’s neck, but Lena didn’t. She couldn’t leave a mark on Kara if she tried.

Their bodies moved rhythmically against one another, but all of their clothes stayed on. Lena was to the point where she would definitely be needing a cold shower before their “date” tonight.

Time truly did get away from them if the alarm that Lena had set for 5 PM was any indication of that. She would need ample time to get ready and she didn’t want to be late for dinner so she had set the alarm prior to coming to Kara’s. She was mentally scolding herself because the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was separate, but the sound seemed to be enough to jar Kara back to reality.

She pulled away immediately and crawled off of Lena, wiping her mouth and adjusting her clothes which had gotten a bit disheveled during their teenage-like make out session. “It’s five already?” she questioned, as if the passed couple hours didn’t happen.

Lena sat up, adjusting herself as well. She reached for a napkin leftover from their lunch and wiped her lips, knowing that there was likely nearly no lipstick remaining there. When she looked to Kara she couldn’t help but giggle at the lipstick that was covering her lips. 

Having used the last napkin Lena leaned forward and held up her thumb instead, “Lick.” she demanded, causing Kara’s eyes to widen but she licked Lena’s thumb anyway. Lena then wiped away any reminisce of the makeup from Kara’s face. “Sorry about that, lipstick can be messy.” she shrugged.

Kara laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, I guess so.” she agreed. “So, you’ll be back to get me? Or should I just meet you at your place?”

Lena shrugged, “If you’re ready before me you can just fly over, but if you don’t want to mess up your hair I can just have Robert drive us here to get you.”

Kara used her hand to flip her messy hair over her shoulder. Lena was definitely the one to blame for that as her hands had run through and tugged at Kara’s hair multiple times within the last couple of hours. “Please, I fly around the city fighting crime everyday and my hair doesn’t get messed up. I can handle a flight uptown.”

Lena laughed and nodded, “That’s fair.” she raised her hands in defeat as she rose from her spot on the couch, Kara rising with her immediately. “Then I will see you in a little bit?” she questioned.

Kara nodded, “Absolutely.”

When Lena closed the door behind her she had to lean up against the wall in the hallway of Kara’s building for a moment. Her brain was finally beginning to process everything that happened between her and Kara in the previous hours. Whatever it was, it was not platonic and it was most definitely _not_ what friends are for. But, she was the one who put Kara in this position in the first place. She wasn’t about to ask Kara to sit down and talk about what any of this means. At least not tonight, not before she had to face Lana and her billionaire boyfriend.

She had to face one problem at a time and Lana was first.

So, she took all of her feelings for Kara and squished them into the already overflowing box in her brain, took a deep breath, held her head high and walked out the front door of the apartment building to Robert who was already waiting there with the door open for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> also my ko-fi link is on my tumblr page if you're into that kind of thing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow this chapter is longer than the first idk what happened

Kara did end up flying to Lena’s. 

She took and shower and got around in approximately 10 minutes then spent the next hour lounging around her house, anxiously awaiting the night ahead. She was going crazy in her loft so she headed uptown a little early.

She landed on Lena’s balcony with a soft thud as her feet hit the ground. She didn’t typically show up to Lena’s like this, at least not in regular clothes. Well, as regular as she could get for the fancy night out. She usually got buzzed up from the lobby or came to the balcony as Supergirl in need of Lena’s help. But she’s never done it just as Kara Danvers.

Kara was wearing a nice cream colored top with a dark blue blazer. It hung open and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, exposing muscular forearms. She paired it with a her best blue slacks. Her hair was down in its usual curls and her glasses were slid perfectly over her nose to successfully hide her identity during dinner.

Flying in a suit wasn’t the easiest thing ever, but Kara was too impatient to care.

She made her way to the sliding glass door, thankful that Lena had left it unlocked, and let herself in. At the sound of the door sliding shut, Kara heard Lena’s voice coming from somewhere in the huge penthouse. “Oh, Kara. Is that you?”

Kara smiled as she pinpointed Lena’s location to her en suite bathroom. “Yeah, I’m early sorry. I got bored.” she yelled back, making her way to the pristine white sofa and plopping down to make herself comfortable.

“Can you help me? I can’t quite reach the zipper on this dress.” Lena called back out and Kara was on her feet in seconds.

When Kara walked through the bedroom door, as she had done many times in the past during their excessive amount of sleep overs, she was meant with a sight that made her breath catch in her throat.

Lena was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her back to Kara, but the zipper which came all the way to rest just above her butt was completely unzipped. Kara could see every detail of Lena’s bare back, she could make out every freckle and mole as her eyes raked down Lena’s body. 

Kara had never seen Lena in this way before. Sure, she’s zipped up tons of Lena’s dresses. She’s even helped her pick out outfits while the younger woman was in nothing but underwear and a bra, trying desperately to find the right “look” for this meeting or that press conference. It never seemed to phase Kara and she never really thought of it as more than just what best friends do.

But, the heated moments the pair had shared just an hour prior seemed to ignite something in Kara. She could feel something low in her stomach at the sight of Lena standing before her, back exposed and hair swept to the side ready for Kara to zip her up. Something dangerously similar to want.

“Kara?” Lena questioned again, craning her neck to look for her best friend. 

She caught Kara’s eyes drifting just low enough to be suspicious, but it didn’t last as Kara shot her gaze up to meet Lena’s. “Yup, right here.” she assured Lena, taking a few strides forward and placing a hand on Lena’s hip to steady the dress as she pulled the zipper up with the other. 

Time seemed to slow down as each prong clasped into place. The sound of the zipper and Lena’s breath were the only audible things in the room, but Kara could hear both of their hearts racing at higher than average speeds. Kara’s hand that was resting on Lena’s hip suddenly felt like fire. “Thank you.” Lena’s voice broke the silence as she turned to fully face Kara.

She was wearing a dark green dress. It hugged every curve of her body just right and Kara’s eyes may have drifted to her chest and held on a second too long. Her hair was straightened and fell along her back looking soft and smooth. Her make-up had been set into place, topping off her outfit with a bright red lip.

“You look amazing.” Kara found herself saying as her lips pulled into a small smile.

Lena grinned back and reached out to fix the fold of Kara’s blazer on her elbow. “You look pretty well kept yourself.” she teased, with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

Kara pointed to her own mouth in gesture to Lena’s make-up, “Haven’t we figured out that the lipstick is messy?” she questioned with a smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes and took a step passed Kara, “Only if we’re making out like teenagers on your couch.” she whispered lowly sporting a smirk of her own as she entered her bedroom in search of the perfect shoes to finish her look.

Kara nodded and laughed to herself at how different the effect of Lena’s teasing seems to be on her. The two are no stranger to flirty banter, they have been doing it practically their entire friendship. Jokes with a sexual undertone, looks that last just a bit too long and even hugs that teeter _just_ on the edge of platonic.

But now that something has actually happened between them, even if it _was_ just for practice and probably had no meaning to Lena passed that, Kara couldn’t help but take each joke, each comment and each touch with just a bit more meaning.

She followed Lena into the bedroom, plopping herself down on the bed and stretching her arms out behind her for support as Lena rummaged through what seemed like a thousand pairs of shoes. Kara took a look down at her own shoes, they weren’t bad but she definitely wore the same ones every time she dressed up. Lena seemed to have a different approach. “I’m pretty sure I just saw about three pairs of the same shoes.” Kara commented, earning her a glare from her best friend.

Lena rolled her eyes and finally settled on a pair of black heels that would make her stand just a bit taller than Kara. “They’re not the same.” she defended, “Each one has a different purpose.” she pointed the shoe at Kara as she filled the space beside her on the bed.

Kara cocked her head in confusion, “Don’t they all serve the purpose of covering your feet when you walk outside?”

Lena laughed, “I suppose, yes, they all serve that purpose.” she couldn’t help but agree with Kara’s logic, “But one pair could be for a gala, another for court or these ones, for example, which I save for dinner dates.” she slid the shoe onto her foot and held it out in front of them, examining it for a moment.

“I keep forgetting this is a date.” Kara found herself saying instead of looking at Lena’s shoes for approval like the Luthor clearly wanted.

Lena lowered her leg and looked at Kara, she was searching for any sign of doubt. “Kara, you don’t have to do this if it’s making you uncomfortable.” she reassured, nearly in a whisper as she didn’t want to spook Kara out of whatever daze she was currently in.

Kara shook her head immediately and reached for Lena’s hand, wrapping it in her own. “No, I definitely want to do this.” the words seemed to hold much more meaning as Lena’s eyes followed the action from their hands to Kara’s eyes, locking there.

Kara’s eyes were the first to flicker to Lena’s lips, unsure of where their “practice” ends and something more begins. If she kisses Lena now, would it mean something more? Could she play it off as one more test run before the night ahead?

Kara seemed to be staring too long as she spoke because suddenly Lena’s face was much closer and her hand was on Kara’s cheek. “Practice?” she whispered, green eyes meeting blue as Kara nodded in agreement and their lips were connected once again.

The kiss was slow and gentle, as if all the feelings Lena had been feeling since Kara agreed to go on a date with her were coming through. The kiss almost felt like it could be real.

Almost.

The doorbell ringing loudly through the penthouse broke the pair apart like the touch of a hand on a hot stove. Lena was off the bed and at the mirror before Kara could even process what was going on. She seemed to be fixing her lipstick, applying more where it was smudged. 

Kara figured she would take that time to answer the door. She was out of Lena’s room and pulling it open before she could hear Lena’s warning. “Hello.” the woman standing on the other side of the door said before Kara got the chance to greet her. She was shorter than Kara and wearing a very eloquent black dress. There was also a tall man in a suit standing beside her. “You must be Kara.” she took a step into the house without invitation and began looking around.

Kara couldn’t piece together how this woman could possibly know her name or why she seemed to enter Lena’s house without permission. She was about to make a comment when Lena came striding in from the back part of the house, a very clear fake smile plastered across her face, “Lana, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at Fergie’s.”

Kara’s eyes widened with realization and she fixed her posture to seem taller than she actually was. She eyed the man standing beside Lana, realizing that he was her competition. He was tall but scrawny and his arms seemed too long for his body. A small smirk pulled at Kara’s lips while Lana and Lena exchanged pleasantries. She was too busy building her own ego to notice Lena trying to get her attention.

“We were, but I wanted to see your place.” Lana explained as she half-hugged Lena and placed kisses on either side of her cheeks. “I got the address from that secretary of yours, Eve was it?”

Lena nodded, “I’ll have to remember to thank her later.” she commented and Kara caught the hint of frustration in her voice. She did not want to be there for that conversation.

Lana stepped closer to the tall man who had been idly waiting in the wings on his cell phone, she wrapped her hand around his arm and introduced him, “This is Jacob. His father was the inventor of some of the tech that we used when I was in charge of LexCorp- I mean L-Corp.” she grinned, clearly not sorry about her slip-up. If it even was one at all.

Lena nodded, her fake smile growing as she stepped toward Kara instead of shaking his hand. “This is Kara,” Lena introduced, lacing an arm around her waist and bringing the pad of her thumb to the corner of her mouth.

Lana laughed as Lena wiped away some excess lipstick that had been left on Kara’s lips. “I see that we may have interrupted something?” Lana quirked a brow and Kara’s face flushed red at the implication. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara couldn’t find words in embarrassment. She shouldn’t have been so careless, but in her defense she doesn’t kiss women with lipstick every day, or women at all for that matter. Though, she’s starting to think she wouldn’t complain. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying desperately to find words that refused to come.

“Nothing like what you’re thinking, Lana,” Lena recovered smoothly, promptly brushing over the subject. “How about a tour?”

\------------------------------------

After about thirty minutes of the four of them walking around Lena’s apartment talking about what seemed like nothing in particular, it was Jacob who spoke up about their reservations.

“Oh, I’ll have Robert pull the car around.” Lena offered, already reaching for her phone which sat on the kitchen counter beside her handbag.

“Oh, no Lena.” Lana reached forward, pushing Lena’s phone down a little. “Don’t worry about it. Jacob has a stretch waiting for us out front. I figured we could all ride together.”

Lena’s lips pressed together as she forced another smile, “Of course.” At the affirmation Lana turned and laced her arm through Jacob’s, leading them out the front door.

Kara could sense the tension and took the opportunity to slide her hand in Lena’s, squeezing slightly for reassurance. Lena visibly softened and gave Kara a soft smile. She grabbed her handbag off the table and slid the phone inside. She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and wrapped her other hand around Kara’s arm as they followed the pair out the door.

The ride to the restaurant was surprisingly silent. Lena could tell that Lana wanted her to comment on the quality of the limo, but she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Instead, when they reached the restaurant she was sure to thank the driver, even going as far as giving him a tip for his services.

Kara doesn’t know much about having a driver, but she has never seen anyone tip Lena’s driver. Judging by the dissatisfied look on Lana’s face, Lena got exactly the reaction she was looking for.

Kara didn’t really know much about being a gentleman, but she figured that was sort of her job tonight. So she was extra observant of the men around her and began copying the actions she saw, starting with holding the door open for Lena and placing her hand on the small of her back to lead her in.

Kara could have sworn she saw a small smile pull on Lena’s lips at the action, but it could have been from something else. When they were seated, Kara was sure to pull Lena’s chair out for her and waited for her to sit before sitting herself.

Jacob seemed to notice the action just a bit too late because when he tried to do the same, Lana had already begun sitting down. He pulled the chair back a bit too far and Lana nearly ended up on the floor. But, she caught herself quickly and glared at the taller man who had gone as red as a tomato before he quickly took the seat next to her.

After placing their drink orders, Lana broke the prolonged silence between the four of them. “So, Kara.” She began, folding her hands in front of her. “Tell me about yourself. How did you meet my good friend Lena here?”

Lena pulled another forced smile at Lana before flickering her gaze to meet Kara’s. She slid her hand off the table and onto Kara’s thigh, squeezing for reassurance. The action was probably meant to be helpful, but all Kara could think about was where else those hands have been. And where she had hoped they could be.

“I uh,” she stuttered before pulling her best smile and gathering herself. “We met a few years ago, when Lena moved to National City.”

“Oh, so you’re a local?” she questioned further.

Kara wasn’t sure how far to go with this conversation. The hours they had spent talking and preparing for this date were all about Lena, neither of them had thought about the possibility of Lana wondering about Kara.

“Not quite,” Lena answered for her, “She’s from Midvale, but she moved here for college and just never left. She got a job at CatCo Worldwide Media out of college and has been there ever since.” Lena finished just as the drinks were being set on the table.

Kara couldn’t help the genuine, loving smile that appeared on her face. Of course, she has talked to Lena about her past and those were pretty simple facts that most of her close friends knew, but hearing Lena explain it with ease made Kara happier than she could explain. Clearly she was distracted because it took another squeeze of her thigh by Lena for her to realize that the waitress was asking what she wanted to eat.

She blushed and placed her order quickly, catching Lena staring at her the whole time. “What?” she whispered to Lena as Jacob was placing his order.

Lena only smiled and bit down on her lower lip, “Nothing, you’re doing great.” she whispered back, not removing her hand from its place on her thigh.

When Lana finished placing her order, her gaze was back on Kara. This time it seemed a little more serious. “So, just how much do you know about our girl?” she nodded toward Lena, a devious smile playing on her face. As if she was about to ruin whatever relationship they had with the information she knew.

“I would say I know her better than you think.” Kara nodded confidently, her own hand coming town to cover the hand resting on her thigh.

“So you know about Lex.” Lana deadpanned. Kara felt Lena flinch at the mention of her brother’s name, despite the leveled look she kept on her face. Kara knew he was a sore spot for her. They spent many nights drinking until sunrise and talking about all of their baggage. Unfortunately, most of Lena’s ended up coming back to one of two people; her mom or Lex.

“I do.” Kara nodded, not wanting to invite further conversation on the subject.

Lana had other plans.

“He’s brilliant.” Lana shrugged. “Best employer I have ever had, by far. He knew what he wanted and just how to get there. It’s a shame he went mental.”

Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate rising and her breaths getting quicker. She was getting angry and Kara wanted desperately to shut this woman up, but she didn’t know how. “Well, Lena has done a lot over the past couple of years to mend some of the wrongs he did.” she finally decided to just talk candidly about her best friend. She truly was proud of everything that Lena has accomplished. “She’s built this amazing empire and is doing so much good for National City. We’re lucky to have her.”

Lena’s heart slowed down significantly and her breathing evened out as she looked to Kara with a soft smile and a nod, squeezing her thigh once again. Kara felt happy with that response, taking the opportunity to relax a little by slinging her arm around Lena’s chair. 

Lana rolled her eyes just slightly at the action, practically yanking Jacob closer to her. The man, who had spent a majority of the conversation on his phone, seemed jarred by the sudden intimacy, but complied anyway. “What exactly is it that you do at CatCo then, Kara?” Lana decided for a different approach, “Editor-in-chief? CEO?”

Kara shook her head, noticing just what Lana was doing. “I’m a reporter actually.” she shrugged, “I couldn’t do a desk job if I tried, no offense babe.” she grinned to Lena who just rolled her eyes. Of course being the CEO of a company wasn’t just a desk job. It was meetings, decisions, budgets, planning and so much more. But, Kara always teased Lena for never leaving her building.

“Oh, just a reporter?” Lana smirked, clearly satisfied with that answer.

“She’s much more than _just_ a reporter.” Lena defended immediately, “Not that it matter to you, but she has written some of the most beautiful and moving pieces I have ever read. She is very passionate about what she does. It’s one of the things I love most about her.”

Kara was not expecting that. Of course she and Lena have expressed their love to one another before, but that’s just because that’s what friends do. This time it seemed different. This time it was loaded with emotion and their recent actions change everything. He breath caught in her throat and she moved a hand to adjust her glasses and flushed red once again.

Lana seemed annoyed with the answer, but it was enough to keep her off their backs for the remainder of dinner. They ate in a pretty uncomfortable silence. Jacob only took his eyes off his phone long enough to take a few bites every couple minutes. Lana picked at her food and by the time Kara was finished with her plate, Lena had only eaten about half. 

Lena decided to ask for some boxes after a while and immediately rejected the prompt for dessert, much to Kara’s dismay. “We can have something back at my place.” she reassured her friend, just desperately wanting to get out of the restaurant.

“Promise?” Kara questioned, leaning impossibly close so Lena could hear her without Lana overhearing their plan of escape.

“Promise.” Lena smiled when she realized just how close Kara was. Without thinking she leaned forward and placing a small kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose.

The action was so simple, yet so unexpected and Kara remembered just where they were. She remembered just what they were meant to be doing. She realized that once they left this restaurant she would have no valid excuse to get this close to Lena or to kiss her ever again.

So she took advantage of it by responding to the nose kiss with a sweet kiss to Lena’s lips. It was quick and left Lena’s eyes lingering on Kara’s lips afterward. Almost as if she wished she could do it again, do it for longer. But they were in a restaurant and Lana seemed to be growing more impatient by the second.

When the check came, Lena snatched it up quickly and slid her card into the small leather pocket before Lana could grab it. “Lena.” Lana practically warned, but Lena was already handing the payment off to the next waiter who walked by.

“You guys drove, we will pay.” she declared, raising a brow as if begging Lana to challenge her.

Kara, on the other hand, was stuck on the fact that Lena referred to them as a “we”. She really liked the sound of that.

“Oh fine, can we at least give you a ride back?” Lana questioned, already rising from her seat and pulling her jacket over her dress. Jacob rose quickly when he realized that they were finally leaving.

“Actually, Robert is already waiting out front.” Lena explained as the waiter returned with her card and a receipt.

Kara stood up, pulling Lena’s jacket off the back of her chair and holding it open for her. Lena signed the check and smiled at Kara as she slid her arms through the coat and picked up her handbag.

“Oh poo,” Lana feigned disappointment as she stepped toward Lena and gave her another half-hug. “I’ll see you next time I’m in National City then.”

“Can’t wait.” Lena forced out.

Kara slung her own jacket back on as the pair bid their farewells. “It was nice meeting you guys.” Kara offered as they were turning to leave.

Lana just nodded as she pulled Jacob out the front door of the restaurant. Lena rolled her eyes and turned to Kara, “I’m sorry she was so rude.”

Kara only held out her elbow, allowing Lena to wrap her arm around it as she led her out the door of the restaurant. “Hey, don’t be sorry.” she shrugged, “I knew you two didn’t get along. It was worse to watch her being fake nice. What was that about?” Kara questioned as she pulled the door open and held it for Lena to walk through.

“She’s petty.” Lena shrugged as she stepped through the door, Kara following close behind her. “I lied.”

Kara was caught by surprise by the sudden confession. “About?”

Lena took a seat on the bench just outside the restaurant. It was a nice night, the wind was blowing just a little, but it had to be about 65 degrees. Kara was a bit confused, but took up the seat next to her anyway.

“Robert isn’t here.” Lena grinned, looking to Kara for a reaction.

Kara nodded, “You just didn’t want to ride with them.” she concluded.

Lena nodded back, “That and I have a best friend who has this really cool ability.”

Kara feigned confusion, “Do you? And what is that?”

Lena rolled her eyes and tried to push Kara’s shoulder playfully, but Kara didn’t move. “Other than being a literal brick wall, apparently,” she laughed, “she can fly at amazing heights. The city always looks pretty from her view.”

Kara laughed and bowed her head a little, “I thought you hated flying with me.” Kara admitted.

Lena shrugged, subconsciously scooting a bit closer to Kara on the bench. She would blame it on the fact that they were discussing some pretty confidential information, but really being closer to Kara was always something Lena aimed to do. “I don’t hate it.” she explained, “It just seems that whenever we do it, I’m in a crisis situation.” she grinned, “You know, falling off a building, hanging from a car, excetera.”

Kara tried to act concerned, but the way Lena explained it was so nonchalant that she couldn’t help but laugh with her. “So you want me to fly us home? I mean- to your house?” she corrected, suddenly standing and pulling Lena to her feet to hide her blush.

“I do.” Lena confirmed as Kara scooped her into her arms. She wrapped her hands around Kara’s neck as she stepped into an alley close by the restaurant. “Show me what you got, Supergirl.”

With a gust of wind the pair were suddenly flying high above the city. Lena looked down, watching all the familiar streets pass by in a blur. She loved seeing all the lights and could see L-Corp in the distance. She grinned at the sight of the large “L” from this view. Then she saw CatCo just up the street. The tall buildings looks amazing standing in the center of the city. She felt a sense of pride knowing that she owns both of those empires. 

“It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Kara questioned, as if she knew exactly what Lena was thinking, “And to think, the two most amazing buildings in the city belong to you.”

Lena blushed at the comment, tightening her grip around Kara’s shoulders and leaning her head on her chest as she saw her apartment building coming into view.

When they landed on Lena’s balcony, Kara was sure to land gently. She knew that sometimes flying wasn’t the easiest thing to get used to, but Lena seemed to take it like a champ. She let Lena’s legs fall to the cement, holding her waist as she found her footing. But when she glanced back up, Lena’s eyes were on her own.

They were standing closer than necessary, Lena’s arms still wrapped around Kara’s neck and Kara’s hands now on Lena’s hips. Their faces were so close that all it would take is a few seconds of courage to close the distance.

But the night was over.

“I had a really good time.” Kara decided to break the silence first, trying to figure out where they stand after all of this. Surely they couldn’t go back to just being friends. But, Kara would be willing to try if that’s truly what Lena wanted.

Lena took a step closer so that their fronts were brushing together. “I did too, with you.” Lena pulled a soft smile. She had worn so many fake and forced smiles all night that Kara almost forgot what a genuine one does to her. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her quickly.

“I’m sorry Lana was such a jerk.” Kara continued, not knowing what to talk about, but not wanting to end this moment.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Lena admitted almost immediately, bowing her head and breaking eye contact.

Kara frowned and brought her right hand up from where it was resting on Lena’s waist to place a finger under Lena’s chin. She gently pushed it up so that Lena’s eyes would meet hers again. “Hey, it was an honor to be your fake girlfriend for the night. I could only be so lucky.”

Lena’s smile returned at the comment and her eyes flickered quickly to Kara’s lips as she bit down on her own. “Oh yeah?” she questioned.

Kara could feel her own heartbeat racing, but she was already in this deep. She had to finish what she started. “Yeah.” She whispered, slowly leaning closer to gauge Lena’s reaction. 

Lena seemed to be leaning closer as well, letting her eyes close and lips hang parted. Kara finally closed the distance for the third time that day. It started slowly, both of them testing waters. But it eventually turned heated and it was like they were right back to this afternoon. They were desperate for each others touch and Kara found herself sliding her hands down to cup just under Lena’s ass, hoisting her up. Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist and Kara pushed her back against the sliding glass door.

Lena’s breaths were quick and her hands were lost in Kara’s hair when Kara suddenly pulled back and rested her forehead on Lena’s. “Is this more practice?” her voice cracked with uncertainty. Part of her didn’t want to hear the answer. Part of her wanted to live in this moment and not think about the consequences. Lena’s legs were wrapped around her waist and her dress was pushed up around her middle. She could feel the warmth radiating from Lena’s center as her underwear pressed against Kara’s clothed stomach. It would be so easy to ignore everything else, but their friendship meant more than that.

“Do you want it to be?” Lena questioned back between breaths. It was a frustrating answer. Lena was putting the ball in her court, she was letting her decide what this would be.

“What if I want it to be more?” Kara decided to continue their trend of answering questions with questions. Eventually one of them would have to break and define this. Eventually one of them would have to provide clarity but they were both afraid of the same thing, losing each other.

Lena leaned her head back, removing her forehead from Kara’s. Kara looked up, blue eyes meeting green, practically pleading for an answer. She didn’t know what to think other than the possibility that she just ruined everything between them. “I would like that.” Lena started to smile.

Kara could feel wetness pooling behind her eyes in realization of just what that means. “Yeah?” she questioned, as if this moment could really be happening.

“Yeah.” Lena assured, adjusting her position against the glass door and effectively pressing herself further against Kara eliciting a moan she didn’t mean to let escape. “Can we talk about the rest later?”

Kara was only too happy to oblige as she pressed her lips back to Lena’s.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom after stopping at the living room couch for a prolonged period of time. By the time they were done it was nearing two in the morning. Kara’s bare front was pressed up against Lena’s bare back as they laid in the bed. The sheets were all over the place and they were content without them.

“So,” Kara started, causing Lena to turn over onto her back. Kara let her fingers run along the freckles on her chest as she spoke. “Not fake girlfriends anymore?”

Lena laughed and let one of her hands tuck away some of Kara’s messy hair which was falling into her face. “Real girlfriends.” Lena confirmed with a grin.

“I like that.” Kara returned the smile and leaned down to capture Lena’s lips in another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me if you want over on tumblr
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> i also have a ko-fi link over there if you wanna buy me a beer


End file.
